Food products such as potato crisps or chips are frequently coated with a flavor. This flavor is applied to the major surfaces of the potato crisp in a tumbling machine. The machine consists merely of a drum into which the potato crisps are delivered together with the flavoring in granular form. The drum is rotated until it is considered that the potato crisps have their major surfaces coated to the degree required.
The above-described device and method for coating food products damages a certain proportion of the food products. Further disadvantages include down time for cleaning and flavoring changes.